Welcome to Vocaloid, Mikuo!
by Flare345
Summary: Hi, I'm Mikuo. I'm going to show what it's really like to join the Vocaloid House!  Ratings and generes may change due to later chapters.


**I got very bored...And irritated and people who don't read summaries...  
>Mikuo: Let it go already!<br>...*easily set off by little things*  
>Mikuo: ...FLARE OWNS NOTHING BUT VOCALOID HOUSE.<strong>

"Hmm...So this is Vocaloid house?" I say to myself as I approach the huge skyscraper-like building. I look around in hope to see my sister, Miku, but have no luck. All I see is the traffic jam behind me, the buildings behind that, and the blue sky above. Beside me is one of those small icecream stands, and I just now notice somebody standing in front of it buying the biggest aisu cone I've seen in my life! My mouth falls open in shock as I count each scoop, tewnty in total. _"Who can even EAT that much icecream? Or even balance it for that matter?" _I think to myself, then suddenly I realize it's none other then Kaito Shion.  
>"Hi new kid!" He yells in my direction with a big smile on his face. To be honest, I have no idea if he's talking to me or the giant thing of icecream. All I do is hear him laugh before I'm tackled to the ground in a hug by Miku.<br>"Hey Mikuo!" She says, but then is distracted by the giant melting icecream cone, "Whoa Kaito...Can you eat all of that?" She says, as her mouth falls open is shock.  
>"Levan Polkka chibi me can!" He screams, then a puff of blue smoke surrounds him. When it vanishes, he's now in his chibi form. Me and Miku watch in awe as he eats the whole aisu cone in a single bite.<br>"How?" Is all we can manage to say before he turns back to his normal form.  
>"No idea..But that was good aisu.." He replies, a big smile still on his face as he walks into the Vocaloid house.<br>"Is this normal around here Miku-san?" I say, still staring at the place Kaito was once standing.  
>She nods, standing up slowly, "Yes...This is perfectly normal...Normally it's MORE aisu then that!" She says.<br>"MORE? I normally can't even eat five!" I say in shock, "Is he hiding his over-weightness under his coat or something?"  
>"I wish I knew...Well, let's go inside." She says, opening the door to the Vocaloid house for me.<br>As I enter, my eyes widen at the huge place. The floor's a greyish carpet that's really soft, and the walls are a mix of blue and teal. There's a huge teal couch and chairs in the center of the room, and their fit so you can see the huge flat screen T.V mounted on the wall. Below that, is a white stand with thousands of games surrounding it, and all the gaming systems that were ever invented to hook up to a T.V! There's blue stairs in the corner that lead to a hallway of rooms upstairs, and an elevator behind that for easier walking to higher floors. Near those, is an archway that clearly leads to the kitchen. I walk into it out of curiousity, and am still very impressed in that room to.  
>It's theme'd in pink and white. White tile's cover the floors, some of them occasionally having a tuna fish picture on them. The counter-tops are all pink as well, with a pink fridge, stove, and sink. The dishwasher and trash can thingy were white to match the wooden parts of the counters, which were white. The walls were a pastel pink, with white crowning.<br>"Well, what do you think of the place?" Miku says with a cute smile.  
>I smile back at her and say, "Wow...I like it! Very...colorful."<br>I notice a blonde boy walking down the stairs with a cute smile, a girl following him that looks like his twin sister. I can never remember their names sadly, since I used to always call the girl "Akita" when I was younger, and the boy...well...I used to call him "Akita number two." It always got on Miku's nerves and made me laugh. _"Hmm...Now what were their names again...Think of the pairing me, think of the pairing!" _I think to myself as I watch them, _"Oh yeah! Rin and Len Kagamine! Oh...Right...Rin..Oh boy..."_  
>Rin apparently remembers the nasty incident that happened a few years back, because she glares at me as she walks past to leave. Len grabs her arm though and smiles warmly at me, "Welcome to Vocaloid Mikuo-kun!"<br>I look over towards Rin, who mouths the words "You come near us, your a dead man." and with that, she drags Len out the door.  
>"That was...odd?" Miku says, "I wonder what's gotten in to her, she's usually nice to people."<br>I just now remember Miku was in concert when the great incident happened, so I panic a little, "Uhm...Don't worry about it Miku.."  
>We both hear a noise from the T.V, look over, and see Project Diva Dreamy Theater pop up on the screen.<strong> To be honest, I've never played Project Diva, so gomensai if it does something else to start with. I'm going by traditional game standards here! <strong>We look over at the couch, with Luka sitting there with a PS3 controller in her hand.  
>"Hey Miku-san." She says, smiling at Miku. Her eyes turn to me, and her head tilts to the side a little, "Who's he?" She asks, "Your boyfriend or something?"<br>We both make grossed-out faces and shake our heads in horror, "No way!" We say at the exact same time, "Siblings! Sister and brother!"  
>The pink haired female laughs and smiles, "So? Rin and Len are twins, and their dating!"<br>I hiss when she says Rin, remembering a nice beating I got from her after 'the incident,' "NEVER say her name...She's mean to me now...After..." I mumble, not finishing my sentence.  
>Luka just nods once, "I remember, no need to continue. So anyways, what was your name again?"<br>"Mikuo." I reply simply.  
>"Ok then. Gakupo's upstairs if you want to go introduce yourself, Mikuo-kun." She says to me, turning her attention back to her game.<br>Miku drags me upstairs ,to run right into Gakupo.  
>"Was that really necessary Miku-chan?" He says, laughing a bit at her as she falls backwards on top of me.<br>"No, but it is necessary for you to meet him!" She says, pointing at my head.  
>"Miku, this is extrememly awkward...GET OFF ME!" I say in an irritated voice from the awkward position. She's sitting on my head in a mini-skirt...<br>She jumps off of me and leans against the walls, which were the same color as her hair. I would say what was past all of that, but Gakupo was kinda in the way of my view. "Uhh...Hi.." I say, a bit nervous. He's huge! Not in weight, like, he's really tall! He's taller then Kaito...and probably Ted Kasane to...  
>"Hey. So, your the new Vocaloid?" He says, doing the same thing as Luka did with the head. The only difference is, he looks cute doing it.<br>"_If only he would be neko I'd die laughing at the cuteness."_ I think to myself. "Yup! And your apparently the tallest Vocaloid.."  
>He just laughs and smiles at me, "Yup. I'm also the only one who doesn't go crazy over my icon food thing..."<br>"To be honest, I hate leeks.." I say, a sweatdrop going down my head like those cartoon anime's I like to watch.  
>"Really? Well that's something you don't hear everyday.." Miku says in a casual tone.<br>"Well, I have a concert in about an hour, see you, Hatsune's." He says as he walks past me and down the stairs.** I tried not to use says again! And I gave up...**  
>"So...you want to see your room?" The teal-haired girl asks me.<br>"Umm...Sure!" I reply, smiling at her.  
>We walk down the hall, which has many doors in it. The carpet's the same color as the living rooms. She stops at the door on the end, which has a small sign that says "Mikuo Hatsune #01" in a sea green color. <strong>For those of you who don't know, sea green's basically a dark teal. Heh, I have Crayola Crayons beside me..So gomen if I seem like a know-it-all.<strong> She opens the door, to reveal a huge room.  
>The walls were teal and the carpet was teal and grey striped. To the side, there was a bed bigger than a queen-size, and the bedding was all in grey, teal, and plenty of leeks. There was a small nightstand beside it, a picture of a giant leek on the top of it. I open the huge double-doors to a closet that's as big as the bedroom! It's walls were grey and the floors were teal. There was totes, cabinets, and anything that has to do with storage in it. There were enough of my outfit's inside to last me a life-time! And shoes...I can't even count all of them...I found some headphones and acessories in the back, mostly ones for future music videos like Spice! and Magnet.<br>I walk back out in a daze and look at Miku, "It's like the whole fashion world of Mikuo Hatsune's in there!" I say to her.  
>"All of our rooms like that, and we all had the same reaction..." She informs me, "Well, I should leave you to figure out things on your own. I have a concert soon, so I'll see ya later bro!" She says, running out the door. I notice a beanbag chair in the corner and plop down in it. "Wow..." I mumble to myself, "This place sure is something. I have a feeling I'm going to fit in here just fine..."<p>

**Mikuo: That's all your typing?  
>Me: Dude, I started at 12:30 and it's now 2:00<br>Mikuo: Wow...You need to get a life...  
>Me: Nah. FUUU-<br>Mikuo: Hmm?  
>Me: My laptop just fudged up and got rid of the whole bedroom paragraph...<br>Mikuo: ...Why do you keep using fudge?  
>Me: It's not cussing...I'm trying NOT to cuss in this.<br>Mikuo: Can I?  
>Me: No. And to the people who are reading this: Please don't flame me if I'm bad at this. Compliment what I did good and CRITISIZE WITHOUT BEING NASTY, or else you'll be mega-flamed by me - and blocked and reported and anything bad.<br>Mikuo: Your mean to people...  
>Me: I treat others as they treat me. Next chapter will be up whenever I make it since this is fun to write.<br>~Flare345**


End file.
